The Best Damn Thing Your Eyes Have Ever Seen
by MissxIndependent
Summary: This story is based on Avril Lavigne's album The Best Damn Thing. This is an Adam/OC fanfic. Although Samantha Adair is an original character, I do not own any CSI NY characters nor am I affliated with them in any way. I do not own any lyrics either.
1. Hot

Fanfiction is rated M for language and later for sexual content

Chapter 1: Hot

She was about to tear her hair out. The petite blonde with striking blue eyes that made most men melt was in a dilemma. Never had this Irish beauty ever had a problem she couldn't tackle. But now, she suddenly had no idea what the hell was wrong with her. It wasn't the job: even though at the moment she felt completely overwhelmed by all of the DNA samples she had to run on the fifteen ongoing cases. She had started her new job four months ago, transferring from the beloved greenery of Ireland to the concrete jungle that was New York City, but she had no regrets there.

No, that wasn't what was causing her madness. For Samantha Adair, for the first time in her twenty-five years, she had a problem with a guy. He was what was causing her overwhelming anxiety, and she hadn't seen him in three days.

She met him the very first day she started at the Manhattan Crime Lab. The first thing she noticed about him was his smile. Sure, he may not be as cute as Flack, as resourceful as Hawkes, or as brilliant as Mac, but for some reason he was the one that drew her in. And now that she hadn't seen him for an extensive period, it made her antsy.

"Hey, Sam! Need some help with those samples?" In walked the very person she had been thinking about, with a huge smile on his face, lighting up her entire day. Adam Ross was the one person she knew she could count on, although she had just met the twenty something lab tech. His quirky charm and brilliant personality, combined with his boyish cuteness and an innocence that was almost childlike, was what put a smile on her face every single day. Too bad he had a girlfriend, and had no idea how she felt about him.

"Hey Adam, long time no see. Yea, I really could use some help. Mac has me working about five different cases, not to mention the ones Stella and Danny just dropped off. I'll be at this all day," she said with a sigh.

"Well, that's what I'm here for. What do you need me to do first?"

"You can start with the Alexander murders. We have two foreign samples of blood and hair that don't belong to the victims, which need to be analyzed. I'm just finishing running the blood samples of the triple homicide on Tuesday. Mind if I play a bit of music while we work?"

"Depends. Is it going to be that whiny crap you're always blasting? Cuz there is only so much of that I can take in one month, Sam. I still don't understand how you can listen to that stuff. It's so…so…"

"Awesome? Ha! It's better than the stuff you listen to! I can't even understand your music. And P.S., my lab, my rules, and my music. You don't like it; you can just go ahead and walk away."

"Uh, hello? Who's doing _you _a favor here? Oh, yea, that's right, it's me! So, you want me to help you or not?"

"Yes, but we're listening to my music!"

"Fine, I'm too tired to argue with you."

"What, your girlfriend keep you up late last night?" Sam said, trying not to sound jealous, as she opened the music player on her computer. The sound of Avril Lavigne's "Hot" filled the small room.

_You make me so hot,_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous,_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me_

_Baby, baby…_

Adam didn't answer, and the two worked in comparative silence for a while, which made Sam realize that something was definitely bothering Adam.

"Look, Adam, what I said before, it really is none of my business. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad." Sam said as she turned to the Mass Spectrometer and put the samples in the slots.

"No, it's okay, we just had a stupid fight last night, and I feel really bad about it. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. You know, she is the only girl that has paid attention to me, long enough to find out that I was an okay guy. She's the only one that listens to me, the only one that understands me, and now, because of this stupid little fight, I'm afraid I'm going to lose her. And I don't think I could cope with that," Adam said with a huge sigh.

"_And what the hell I'm I, invisible?"_ Sam thought to herself. _"Hello! I'm sitting right here! I care about you! I listen to you! I think you're an okay guy, hell, better than okay! I think you're pretty damn awesome!"_

"I'm sorry Adam. I'm not sure what to say about that, just that if you did something wrong, then you should definitely apologize. But if it was her, give her a bit of time. She may need to cool down a bit. Then try and talk to her. And if nothing changes, then maybe she wasn't worth it in the first place," Sam said with the slightest hit of hope in her soft voice. But Sam could tell that this wasn't something that Adam wanted to discuss at the moment, so she decided to drop it. "Hey, what did you get Danny for his birthday? I was thinking of getting him that CD he wanted, but I feel like that's too cheap. Any suggestions?"

"Well, he was saying something about wanting to go to the Killers concert next month, so I thought I'd ask everyone to chip in and get him two tickets so he can take Lindsay and they can take a much needed break from the hectic life of being parents."

"That's a great idea! Let me know how much you need, and I'll help you out with that," Sam said enthusiastically.

"Wow, that's really weird," Adam said a while later as he examined the samples the Mass Spectrometer spit out.

"What is it?" Sam asked curiously.

"This. There's a really high level of gamma hydroxy butyrate. Are you sure this isn't the victims' blood?" The smart tech looked puzzled, which didn't happen very often.

"GHB? That's a date rape drug. What is GHB doing in the killers' blood?" Sam stated as she compared the printout of the victims' blood to the printout that Adam just handed her. "No, the victims are A+ and B+, and this blood sample is AB+. It can't be. This is so weird. We found it in both of the victims, in really high levels in fact," Sam stated. This _was_ a mystery. But something about it bothered her. "Adam."

"What?" said the cute lab tech.

"Mac got reports that there was one person leaving the scene of the crime, which doesn't make sense, since there were four different types of DNA, and two belonged to the DBs, so we speculated that maybe there was a second attacker that none of the eye-witnesses saw. But what if we were wrong? What if this sample wasn't from a second attacker, but a _third_ victim?"

"Wow, I think you should call Mac and let him know what we found and what your theory is. I'm officially off the clock, so I leave you to it," Adam said as he pulled off his latex gloves and gave Sam a huge smile. "And by the way, thanks for the advice earlier. I really do appreciate it. I think I'll go over to her apartment and talk to her. Thanks for listening to me Sam." Adam walked away without another word, and Sam watched him go, silently cursing herself for opening her big mouth.

Sam sighed, wondering what could possibly be going through his mind right now. Men weren't usually this frickin' complicated for her, but she couldn't even begin to comprehend what to do with what she felt for Adam. But right now, that wasn't the most important thing. Finding a third possible victim was more important than figuring out what to do about her wayward co-worker.

Sam decided to run the blood samples again, and this time she came up with something that concluded her theory might be true.

"Taylor," Mac answered when she called him.

"Mac? It's Sam. I have something that might interest you. You know those DNA samples you found at the Alexander murder scene? Well, I ran all four of them. There was something weird about one of the samples we thought belonged to the killers. There were high amounts of GHB in the blood, just like the other victims. I also ran the samples against each other, and found that each of the victims' samples had thirteen alleles in common with the sample from the unknown blood sample."

"The blood belonged to their child," Mac stated, " But the Alexanders' didn't have any children. I'll call you back, I need to do some more digging."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that Mac would find an explanation to this, and then she could concentrate on what the hell she was going to do about Adam, because the longer she waited, the more he slipped away.

******************************************************************

Please review and message me with comments! I will also take suggestions for one shots and other possible story-lines. Please and thank you!


	2. Girlfriend

Chapter 2: Girlfriend

The days were dragging by, but to Sam, she barely had time to catch her breathe with all the work she had to do. The cases seem to be flying in so fast that Sam wondered if there was something in the water supply, because it seemed everyone was a homicidal manic these days. Ten new homicide cases in the past week, most of them with multiple victims. That, added to the dozen or so rape cases, and life at the Manhattan Crime Lab was hectic. Everyone was working on overdrive, and tempers were flaring. Even Stella and Mac, the calm and collected of all of the CSIs, were at each others' throats.

But by the middle of the next week, the cases seem to slow down, and Sam went back to working at her normal pace, but not with the person she normally worked with. Adam was helping Mac with a special case, so Lindsay was replacing him. She had recently come back from a ten week maternity leave, after her baby girl was born. Sam oohed and ahhed over the baby's pictures, telling Lindsay how cute the baby was, and then the women got down to serious work.

Sam tried to concentrate, but seeing Adam moving down the hallway caught her attention. She watched him walk up to a petite brunette holding a small package out to him. She was very pretty, and dressed impeccably well. She looked like she belonged on the runways of Milan, not in their small little lab of horrors. They embraced, and Sam felt her temper flair up. The normally calm and collected blonde felt the infamous Irish temper that her family was cursed with get the best of her.

"You…okay Sam?" Lindsay was looking at her, with an all-knowing look on her face that told Sam she knew exactly what was going on.

"I'm fine, just got a bit distracted is all. You know me, I swear I'm ADHD, I see something shiny and there goes my attention span!" Sam tried to laugh it off, although she knew that Lindsay had seen it all, but she also relied on the fact that Lindsay wasn't the type that pried.

Lindsay laughed and shook her head, conveying to Sam that she understood and promptly dropped it. The two women went back to working in silence, occasionally talking about themselves, Lindsay's baby, Danny, and movies the girls had seen in the last two weeks. Sam looked up after a bit of time, and noticed that Adam was _still _talking to the same woman as before. She ventured to ask Lindsay who she was, knowing that Lindsay would keep her opinion to herself, and would also not ask questions.

"Linds? Do you have any idea who that woman is? The one talking to Adam?" Sam tried not to show too much interest in what she was saying, instead concentrating on the sample in front of her.

"Oh, you mean Sara? That's Adam's girlfriend…" Lindsay said with a sneer that surprised Sam. She knew that Lindsay wasn't the type to not like someone without a valid reason, and Sam could tell that the usually easy-going brunette did not like the gorgeous woman talking to their co-worker.

"Wow, I take it you have met her before, and judging by the look on your face, you don't like her much…"

"Yea, well, Adam brought her to Flack's birthday a couple of months back, before you got here. She is a complete airhead; she thinks she's better than we are, all because she modeled for some huge designer in Milan, and she thinks that she is _soooo_ much classier than we are. I swear, I have no idea what Adam sees in her. She says stupid things that tell you exactly how educated she is…which isn't saying much, let me tell you," Lindsay said in one breath, with a look of disgust on her face, as she walked away to deliver some results to Stella and Danny.

"_Score one for me…Lindsay doesn't like her, so chances are Stella doesn't either…hmmm, this might be easier than I thought. On the other hand, one must never underestimate the competition…especially if the competition is a model in Milan…"_ Sam thought as she watched the object of her affections embrace his girlfriend and then kiss her deeply. As she watched Adam kiss his girlfriend, she wanted nothing more than to be the one kissing him at that moment, to rejoice in the feeling of his lips on hers, longing to be the one tasting his tongue with hers, to feel his stubble on her face, to run her fingers through his red-tinted sandy hair and lock her arms behind his neck and never let go. He finally let his girlfriend go, and she walked away with an air of indifference. He looked at Sam, and shyly smiled at her as she plugged her earphones into the computer and began playing her music, because she knew Adam was coming into the lab, and she didn't want him to see the look of longing and disappointment on her face.

"Hey stranger, I feel like we have barely talked to each other in the past week. I miss working in the lab with you," Adam said as he entered the lab. When she didn't answer him, he removed one of the buds from her ear and said, "Hello? Earth to Sammi…Calling you from your world of annoying music…what the hell are you listening to anyways?"

"I'm listening to this." Sam pulled the earphones out of the computer and the sounds of "Girlfriend" filled the air.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me__  
__And even when you look away I know you think of me__  
__I know you talk about me all the time again and again…_

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear__  
__Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear__  
__I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again…_

_She's like so whatever__  
__And you can do so much better__  
__I think we should get together now__  
__And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey, hey, you, you__  
__I don't like your girlfriend__  
__No way, no way__  
__I think you need a new one__  
__Hey, hey, you, you__  
__I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you__  
__I know that you like me__  
__No way, no way__  
__No, it's not a secret__  
__Hey, hey, you, you__  
__I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger__  
__'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better__  
__There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?__  
__She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

Sam smiled to herself, seeing the puzzled look on Adam's face, and felt thoroughly satisfied that she was the one that put it there. "Sorry, but I have some things I have to give to _Sheldon_, I'll be back in a bit," she said, specifically placing emphasis on Hawkes first name.

"Sheldon? Sheldon? Since when to you refer to Hawkes by his first name?" Adam asked with a suspicious look on his face. Sam smiled a shy smile that said nothing but at the same time said everything.

"I don't know, I guess I like the way it sounds…Sheldon…it's kinda cute, don't you think?" Sam loved playing around with Adam, and felt a thrill when she saw a look of jealousy on his face. She smiled on the inside, thinking to herself, _"Ha! I saw that look on your face Adam Ross! You're jealous cuz you think I have a thing for Hawkes! Well, this should be fun…considering Hawkes is the only one who knows about how I feel about you…and he'd do anything for me…"_

"Well, I need to speak with him anyways, so I'll come with you," Adam said with a suspicious note in his voice. She could tell from the way he carried himself down the hall, and the murderous look on his face that he wanted to see for himself exactly what it was that put that huge smile on the face of his lab partner.

************************************************************************

Sheldon Hawkes was piecing together a small plastic piece that was unidentifiable when Samantha and Adam entered his lab. He smiled when he saw the two together. He had worked a case a few weeks back with Sam when he discovered the crush the petite blonde had developed on her co-worker. He also knew that Adam was with someone else, but judging by the way he watched his friend, that relationship wasn't going to last long, as long as Sam was flashing her killer smile and charming blue eyes in Adam's direction.

"Hey Sheldon!" Sam said with a bat of her eyelashes. This instantly made him stop and look at his friend. They had become close in the past couple of months, but he didn't want her getting the wrong idea. He had his own romance outside of the lab, and that was where he wanted to keep it.

"Hey Sam, Adam. What brings the two of you to my lab today?" Sheldon said with an inviting smile. He noticed that the latter was sizing him up, and then it clicked. He looked at the beautiful girl in front of him, and she smiled and winked at him. _"Ahh, she's trying to make him jealous. Well, if it gets rid of that witch he brought to Flack's dinner party, then more power to her!"_

"Well, I finished running those samples for you, and I came to deliver the results for you. It seems your victim was heavily intoxicated as well as flying high as a kite the night he died. He had a BAL of 0.18, more than twice the legal limit, and he had trace amounts of cocaine and crystal meth in his system," Sam read from the official printout before she handed it to Hawkes. "Plus, Adam here said he had something to say to you, which is the _only_ reason he tagged along," she said with a look that told Hawkes that his little theory had been right.

"Yea, I was wondering if you were finished with that sample from the Fines murder, because Stella needs it back before we can get an arrest warrant," the tech said with a nasty tone that was almost rude, which made Sam cringe.

"Yea, man I have it right here, everything you need. Here you go," Hawkes handed the younger man the official report off his desk, which Adam snatched from him, gave him a look of contempt and walked out of the lab.

Sam watched him go, and smiled and started to laugh before she turned to look at Hawkes with an apologetic look on her face.

"Girl, what are you doing to him? You're gonna drive the poor man crazy if you don't watch it…" Hawkes warned his co-worker as she had a giggle fit in the middle of his lab. "Why don't you tell him how you feel, and save us all of the trouble of having to dance around a potential relationship forever, like we had to do with Danny and Lindsay?" This sobered up Sam very quickly.

"Hawkes! How can you suggest I do that? Do you or do you not remember he _has a girlfriend?_ I'd be stupid to say anything while he's with her. Besides, I'm not even sure how he feels about me, so why risk the rejection? I can't deal with it, not right now." Sam looked so sad, that Hawkes put his arm around her and gave her a small squeeze.

"He wants to be with you, he just doesn't realize it yet. He'll come around, Sam, believe me. How can he not like you? You two are a match made in heaven. Just watch yourself, girl, because if you don't take care, and you keep flirting with me, he will give up. No one can compete with me!" Hawkes teased. This put a smile back on the face of the Irish lab tech, and she walked out of the lab with a smile on her face, and Hawkes felt better that he had brought the smile to her face. She was like a little sister to him, and he wanted nothing more than for her to be happy, and Adam was what seemed to do just that.

"_Oh you two…what are we going to do with you?"_ Hawkes thought later as he watched the two of them work together side by side. He wasn't sure what was going to happen to his younger co-workers, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before he, and the entire Manhattan Crime Team, found out. _  
_


	3. One Of Those Girls

Chapter 3: One Of Those Girls

Samantha had gone through ten outfits already. She had no idea what the hell she should wear out to dinner. Tonight was Danny Messer's birthday dinner, and the first time she got to hang out with her new team outside of the lab. Plus, tonight was the night she was going to meet Sara, that skanky bitch Adam referred to ask his girlfriend. She was going with Hawkes, and only because his girlfriend was working that night. Stella was going with Mac, Lindsay with Danny (duh, who else would she go with? He was her husband after all), and Flack with his girlfriend, another detective on the force. She really wanted to make a good impression, and make Adam not think about his girlfriend tonight.

She decided to go with the LBD (Little Black Dress), because you couldn't go wrong in an LBD. She touched up her make-up and was finishing her hair when the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of her date. She rushed to open the door, while trying to hop into her heels at the same time. She opened the door to see Hawkes standing there, looking very handsome and holding a single red rose.

"Aww, Sheldon, you shouldn't have!" she exclaimed as she took the flower and gave him a huge hug.

"What kind of date would I be if I didn't bring the girl a flower?" he chuckled. "Wow, what are you planning to do tonight? Seduce Adam while he's sitting with his girlfriend? Damn girl you look HOT!"

Sam giggled and said "Thanks Hawkes, and no, that wasn't exactly the plan, but if the opportunity presents itself…"she said as she wiggled her eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner. The two shared a good laugh before Sam closed and locked the door behind her, and they made their way down to the lobby to catch a cab to a club in the city, where they were having dinner and drinks that night.

*********************************************************************

Adam Ross was beside himself. Sure, he felt like the luckiest guy in the world, all because he had this beautiful woman on his arm that he called his own, but none of that matter when _she_ walked in the room. She looked stunning, she looked amazing, she looked…well, if he was really being honest with himself, she looked damn fine tonight. She arrived with Hawkes, and she took his breath away. _"Get a grip on yourself Ross, how can you be thinking about Sam when your girlfriend is right next to you? Sure, she looks so hot, and the one thing you want to do right now is rip her off of Hawkes' arm and kiss her like crazy…those lips look so kissable, that body looks so good…wait, stop! Damn you man, think with your head, not your "head"!!!!"_ He took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on Sara, rather than think about the luscious creature sitting across the table.

**********************************************************************

Sam was having the time of her life. She got along great with her new team. She had found great girlfriends in Stella and Lindsay, Mac was like a father figure, and Flack and Messer and Hawkes messed with her so much, they were all like the big brothers she never had. They all ate and drank and were dancing to the music, and she really felt like a part of the team. But that wasn't the reason she was flying high. No, the reason for her insane feeling of happiness was the fact that for once, he wasn't paying attention to her. No, for once, the one person Adam Ross could not stop looking at wasn't his girlfriend, but it was _her_.

The music was getting faster and the songs getting better, but Adam's airheaded girl was starting whine about how tired she was, and that she wanted Adam to take her home now. The entire table knew exactly why she wanted to go home, and it wasn't because she was tired. They knew that intellectually, she didn't mesh with them. That would normally be the case, but tonight they knew different. No, tonight, she was jealous. The whole party could see the way Adam had been staring at Sam all night, and they had seen her flirting with him, and they knew his girlfriend, Sara, whom none of them liked, resented the fact that her boyfriend wasn't paying attention to her. But Adam wasn't ready to leave, no, not without one dance with Sam. He was just looking for the opportune moment to ask her.

Sam watched Sara throw a fit when Adam told her he wasn't ready to leave, and shook her head. Adam looked at her, confused. She rolled her eyes and threw a dirty look at Sara, which Adam saw. At that moment, the song changed, and "One Of Those Girls" started to play in the club.

_She's one of those girls__  
__They're nothing but trouble__  
__Just one look and now you're seeing double__  
__Before you know it she'll be gone__  
__Off to the next one__  
__She's so good that you won't see it comin'__  
__She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing__  
__You'll be broke and she'll be gone__  
__Off to the next one_

As the song played, she threw Adam an all-knowing look that said everything. She began to sing to chorus, looking straight into his eyes as she sang. She saw the look of comprehension pass over his face as the words sunk in. He blinked a few times and then turned away from her. When he finally looked back at her, he was pissed. He shook his head at her, and Sam suddenly felt bad. He looked at Sara and told her to go hail a cab for the both of them, that he was going to say goodbye and then take her home. She smirked at Sam and threw her an "I win" look as she walked away.

Adam said goodbye to everyone, before he turned to Sam with a look a pure contempt on his face. He pulled her aside. "What the fuck is your damn problem? Huh? What? Is it hard for you to comprehend that maybe she likes me the way I am, that I have someone to love me? I can't believe you Sam! You did _this_, all of this, for what? To show me what? That you can dress up like a whore and try to make me forget about what is important me? Well, I've got news for you _Samantha_. I could care less what you look like, because deep down, you're nothing but a whore and a skank, and you are jealous of Sara. Well, congratulations, you've showed me what I am definitely not missing! Do me a favor, don't talk to me for a while, okay? Because I don't think I can deal with you for a while." He walked away, leaving Sam in the middle of the dance floor, stunned that so much anger could come out of such a gentle, sweet man.

Tears started to well up in her eyes, as she watched him walk away from her. The entire team had heard what he had said, and when she realized that, she felt even worse. He was right; she was acting like a whore. She had flirted all night, not just with him, but with Mac, with Hawkes, with Flack, hell, even Danny, who was married and had a brand-new baby at home wasn't safe from her flirtatious smiles and suggestive jokes. She had to get out of there, where they couldn't see her. She gathered up her coat and purse and left.

When she got home, safely behind her closed door, she finally let herself break down and cry. She took of the evil dress that had ruined her perfect night, and put on her favorite PJs and crawled into bed.

What the hell had she been thinking? Acting like she did? She should have known better, hell; she was raised better than that. Why, why, why had she done that? It made no sense to her. She knew that from the beginning, that he was with someone else. What was her problem? This wasn't something she would have normally done! She felt so stupid! Why this guy? What was so special about Adam Ross anyways? He was the same as all the others she knew, he was a guy after all, they are all the same. She cried for two hours straight, all the while trying to figure out why this one was so special. And then, just as she was too exhausted to cry anymore, it hit her. But as soon as it did, it brought on a whole new wave of tears.

"_No, no, no, no!!!" _ she told herself. _"Why me? Why Adam? Why couldn't have been a single guy? I am not, am not, I repeat, am not, in love with Adam Ross!"_ But she knew she was just lying to herself. She loved him, was in love with him. A man that was not only taken, but had let her know exactly what he thought of her. He was disgusted with her, never wanted to see her again. And on top of that, she would have to see him every day. She would have a constant reminder, every single day, what was within reach but still unreachable, what she could have had, but now would never get, of what she wanted but could not have. This was what Sam thought about when fatigue overcame her body, and she drifted off to sleep, dreaming about the man she loved but couldn't ever be with, and worried about how she was going to get through work tomorrow.

************************************************************************


	4. When You're Gone

Chapter 4: When You're Gone

The week had been quiet. Way too quiet. Samantha had worked with Adam all that week, but things had been weird. He wouldn't look at her, and he only spoke to her when he needed to. Sam was passed the point of trying to apologize. She knew that she had screwed up, and there was nothing she could do but let him have his time to get over it, then promptly apologize for what she had done. But she wasn't sure when that would be.

"Okay you two, what have you got for me?" Mac asked as he walked into the small room where the two had been working side by side, without saying a word to each other all day.

"I have the results for the Fifth Avenue homicide. It looks like Steve Zincky is our killer. His prints were in the system for assault and battery, and rape. Looks like he's graduated to murder," Sam told him, handing him the file.

"Adam?"

"Yea, I have the results for that robbery you asked me to look into, but there is something else I need to discuss with you, so can we walk and talk about it?" Adam said, looking at Sam for the first time in a week. Although it wasn't a look Sam particularly welcomed, it was better than nothing. She was just glad he was acknowledging her presence. She watched the two men walk away, and she sighed. Adam was really pissed at her, and she didn't know what she was going to do about it…maybe Stella had some advice for her that would be useful.

************************************************************************

Mac Taylor was used to drama in the workplace. First it was with Danny and Aiden, then between himself and Peyton, and finally between Lindsay and Danny. But the one thing he never thought he would have to deal with was a problem with Adam. As much as he liked the young lab tech, he knew that he was a bit socially awkward, and women were not his strong point. But it seemed that Adam was having a bit of trouble with the new tech. This normally would have surprised Mac, because judging by the way his young techs looked at one another; the relationship was clearly beyond that of two co-workers.

"Why can't she switch with Lindsay or Danny? I work better with them anyways. She and I don't get along very well Mac. I just think that to improve output, we should have different lab partners," Adam said. It was clear to Mac that this had less to do with the output of the lab, and more to do with the incident at dinner the week before.

"No, Adam, I don't think so. What ever problems you have with Sam, the two of you need to figure it out," Mac felt confident that the two of them would be able to fix whatever problem they had.

He watched Adam walk away, clearly disappointed. He wondered, just like he always did, whether he was making the right decision, what was best for the team. He decided he trusted Adam and Sam enough to let them figure it out on their own.

************************************************************************

Sam arrived early the next morning, before Adam had even arrived. She had decided that today was the day she wanted to stop the silence. She knew that this might not be the best time, but she was tired of not talking to the man that had become her best friend. She wanted to make things better between the two of them, so she just decided she was going to do a bit of ass-kissing to get him to forgive her and talk to her again. She bought him his favorite latte from Starbucks, and set it on his desk. When he arrived and saw the latte, he looked at her. She opened her mouth and said, "I know that this seems like a bribe to get you to talk to me, but I swear it isn't." She paused. "Okay, maybe a little. But that isn't the reason I did this. I really wanted to talk to you. I need to talk to you." Adam rolled his eyes, but nevertheless picked up the latte and began to drink it. Then he said,

"Could you give me a few? I can't deal with chic drama before the first cup of coffee in the morning."

Sam smiled, and said, "Sure thing." She was just happy that he was speaking to her again. She was actually glad for the delay, because she realized she had no idea what to say. She put on her favorite music, and began singing Avril's "When You're Gone"

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone,_

_The pieces of my heart are missin' you_

_When you're gone,_

_The face I came to know is missin' too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it okay,_

_I miss you_

Sam was so absorbed in her singing; she didn't see Adam look up at her. What she didn't see would have shocked her. Adam smiled and began to really listen to Sam. He realized right then and there that she wasn't just his best friend, that she wasn't just a co-worker. For the first time, he was seeing her as a woman. A woman with feelings, a woman that _liked_ him.

"Geez Adair, could you possibly sing something less melancholy? No one died," Adam said with a smile. Sam looked at her best friend and saw the huge smile on his face. It was only then did Adam realize she had been crying. She looked embarrassed that she had been caught, and rushed out of the room.

Adam followed her into the locker room before he had finally caught up to her. He grabbed her upper arm and turned her to face him. Her face was wet with tears, and he was confused. What had he done to her?

************************************************************************

Sam was embarrassed. She didn't want Adam to see her crying. But at the same time, she wanted to leap into his arms and cry on his shoulder and kiss him. But she knew she couldn't do that.

"I'm s-s-sorr-sorry Adam. I-I-I c-c-can't help it," she sobbed, her accent broken up. "I'm just s-s-so h-h-hap-happy you're t-talk-talking t-to m-me!" she wailed. Adam put his arms around her and pulled her close. But what happened next was something neither of them had anticipated. Sam looked into Adam's eyes, and Adam looked back at her. He put his hands on either side of her face and pulled her in for a kiss. The first one was a mistake, a simple peck. They pulled away, and looked at each other. The second kiss was deliberate, long and passionate. Sam locked her arms around Adam's neck and threw herself passionately into the kiss.

"_Ohmigod, is he kissing me? Holy shit, he is kissing me! Oh wow, oh wow, ohhh wow! He's kissing me! I can't believe this! I have waited so long for this moment! Wow, is that his tongue? Oh wow, this is beyond words!" _Sam thought. She was enjoying the kiss so much; she forgot he had a girlfriend. Nothing else mattered at that moment, but the feeling of his lips caressing hers.

_************************************************************************_

Adam had no idea what he had been thinking. He just did what was natural. He had wanted to comfort her. So he kissed her. The first kiss was an accident, a mistake. But it felt so, so, so _right_ he went in a second time. This kiss was passionate, loving, and full of emotion. He now understood that night, what had happened between them a week ago.

He knew how she felt about him, and he was damn sure he felt the same way. He continued to kiss Sam, not thinking about anything but her. She filled his eyes with a red burning passion that refused to fade. He felt excited as she sighed into their embrace and locked her arms around the back of his neck. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and began passionately moving his hands over her hips. It was only when he had backed her into the wall and began kissing her neck did he remember Sara. _"Oh shit! My girlfriend!"_ He pulled away from Sam, and saw that she was thinking the exact same thing he was.

"I'm so sorry Sam," Adam said with a look on his face that said he was sorry in more ways than one. He grinned at her, and unlocked his arms from around her waist. Sam looked sorry too, but not in the same way he did.

"It's okay, I understand. I guess it would be better if you and I just forgot about this and pretend it never happened?" Sam asked quizzically.

"Yea, I think you're right. So, friends?"

"Friends."

The two of them separated, and looked at each other sheepishly. They parted ways and went about their day as if the passionate make-out session in the locker room had never happened. But one thing was certain for both: there was _no_ way they could just forget about it and pretend it never happened.

************************************************************************

What is going to happen next for Sam and Adam? Will they be together? Will Adam tell his girlfriend? Will that cause a break-up?

Review this and I will upload the next chapter. Please and thank you!


	5. Best Damn Thing

Chapter 5: Best Damn Thing

Samantha lay on her bed, her head spinning with thoughts from that morning. She couldn't wrap her head around it. Adam. Adam had kissed her. What's more, he had _wanted _to kiss her. She could feel the passion behind his kiss, the passion when he wrapped his arms around her waist and caressed her hips. She had said that they should just forget about it, but she knew that she never would. She rolled over onto her stomach and reached over to pet her cat, Mr. Whiskers.

"Geez Mr. Whiskers, why does life have to be so damn complicated?"

Mr. Whiskers looked at Sam with eyes that said, "I don't know what you're talking about, my life is pretty simple."

Sam rolled back over on her back and stared at the ceiling. There was only one thing that she could think about, and that was that crazy red-headed man that drove her up the damn wall. She knew that as long as she was thinking about Adam, she would never get any sleep. She turned the T.V on, hoping to get her mind off of the amazing kissing she had experienced earlier.

* * *

A week later, Adam Ross was lying across town, in the exact same position that Sam had been in: staring at the ceiling, hoping to get that picture from a week prior out of his head. He had barely seen her since that day; work had been crazy hectic, for the crappy weather seem to bring out all of the crazies out. The only thing he could see was the burning passion in Sam's eyes, and he understood it. Why had he been so stupid, being with Sara when clearly he belonged with  
Sam? Sara didn't even compare to Sam, she was not nearly as beautiful, kind, caring, or brilliant. Sam's beautiful face filled his head for the millionth time that day, and he was lost in his thoughts of her when an annoying buzzing noise filled his ear. That annoying noise was not an insect; it wasn't the phone, or even an ambulance going by on the street below. No, it was Sara, whining AGAIN. He sighed, and thought, "And I put up with this WHY?" He never noticed how whiny and grating her voice was.

"Adam, let's go do something, I'm boooorrrredddddd!!!!!!"

Adam did not understand why he had fallen for Sara in the first place; she was clearly not on his level, not the way Sam was.

"I'm too tired, Sara, I'm really not in the mood for this."

"What is your problem?" asked Sara. "Ever since that stupid party you've been moody and horrible. You don't even take me out anymore! I can't take your crap anymore. I can't deal with you!" she exclaims as she leaps of the bed and puts her hands on her hips, giving Adam a defiant look.

Adam looked at Sara, in the pose. He was finally seeing her for the first time, and he realized then that he was out of his freakin' mind, cuz this bitch was psycho!

"You know what, I completely agree with you. I can't deal with you either. I think that you and I need to take a break…see some other people."

"What the hell? Are you breaking up with me? Who the hell do you think you are? Do you know who I am? I'm the best thing you are ever gonna have! You don't dump me, I dump you!" Sara said furiously. "It's that stupid skank isn't it? That Sam chic from your work. Ohmigod, are you sleeping with her? You cheated on me? You son of a bitch! I can't believe you!"

Adam looked at her in disbelief. "No, I haven't cheated on you. And I don't plan on it, because we are done. Get out of my apartment, _now_."

"Fine, Adam Ross, but I swear to God, you are gonna regret this!" she said as she ran out of apartment, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Samantha was trying to concentrate on the screen in front of her, but she could barely keep her eyes open. She had not gotten a lot of sleep in the past week; her head was still spinning from that unmentionable event that happened seven days before. What was worse, she had barely seen Adam all week. She was wondering if he was upset about what had happened, and couldn't face her.

"Hey you," said a familiar voice softly, a voice that sent butterflies into Sam's stomach. She turned around to see Adam holding a coffee in each hand, that gorgeous lopsided grin on his face, his cheeks pink with excitement and his hair wind-swept.

Sam felt her heart melt as he handed her the coffee, and their hands brushed each other. Their eyes met and they looked away, suddenly shy around each other.

"Need help?" Adam asked softly, with eyes that made Sam think that he might actually feel the way she did. _"He has a girlfriend, snap out of it Adair! You just got him to talk to you again. Don't you dare ruin this!!!!_"

"Ya sure. I have a ton of samples to run," she said shyly. She decided to put her iPod on a random shuffle, and to her surprise, a song that exactly described how she felt was the first song on the playlist. The words filled the tiny lab…

_That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better, __  
__You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me__never,_

_Like it or not even though she's a lot like__  
__me,__we're not the same_

_And yeah, yeah, yeah__  
__I'm a lot to handle, you don't know trouble__  
__I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a__drama queen,_

_I'm the best damn thing that your__eyes have ever seen!__  
_

Adam looked up from his work, realizing that this was for him. He decided that now was the time to tell Sam what had happened between him and Sara the night before. He took a deep breath and said "Sam?"

Her name was barely out of his mouth before Mac came running into the lab, saying, "Hey you two, I need all hands on deck right now. We have a triple homicide on Park Avenue, and it's a big one." Mac runs out of the lab, heading to find Hawkes and Stella.

"What were you going to say Adam?" Sam looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Oh never mind. It can wait."

"Okay, we better get a move on then," Sam said with a smile.

Adam watched her walk away, and he had absolutely no idea how he was going to tell her he was single again, or how he was going to tell her how he felt about her


End file.
